Spike the Devil Man
| Race=Demon| Date of birth=| Date of death=| Height=6'5"| Weight=| FamConnect=}} was originally Fortuneteller Baba's strongest fighter, but was bumped down one rank by Grandpa Gohan. Bio Spike's Devilmite Beam has the unusual ability to make people explode into pieces by expanding the evil inside of their heart; apart from that, his skill as a fighter is unbelievable, having won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice in the past. He gave Goku a run for his money and tried to blow him to shreds, but unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Goku had a pure heart. He returns in Dragon Ball Z to give his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. It should be noted, however, that he only does this when Hercule tells him and not when Vegeta or Goku tells him. He also has a cameo appearance on a billboard in the Trunks Saga. His Japanese name is a pun on Akuma (悪魔 "devil"). Race It is never revealed if he is an actual demon, or simply a powerful human, however since he can use his wings to fly, they can be assumed to be real and not just part of his suit. *'Note:' His bio in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, refers to him as a "genuine" demon of the Underworld (where it is refering to HFIL or Demon Realm is unknown). There is also "special dialog" between him and the Demon King Dabura if they dual one another. This and other special dialog further indicates he is a demon and he even refers to [[HFIL|HFIL (Hell)]] in one of them (meaning he may be a demon from hell). .]] Techniques ''Devilmite Beam His ultimate signature attack. Master Roshi stated that ''Devilmite Beam, is a force of unimaginable evil, that is said "to have destroyed more lives than any war or pestilance combined". Roshi told an old story of a compassionate warrior/monk (and powerful martial artist) who many fighters (including Devilman) sought to defeat (in order to build their reputaion). Knowing he could not match the "warrior's great strength", he attacked using his mind. Devilman used the warriors own negative thoughts against him by firing a beam that amplifed any dark thought (anger, malice, aggression, arrogance) and caused it to expand until his opponent's heart literally exploded. However, the technique is rendered totally useless if the person doesn't possess a single negative thought (as there are no negative thoughts for the beam to amplify & explode), people like pure-hearted Goku. ''Kaikosen'' A mystical energy attack he fires from his hands that ensnares the opponent in electrical energy, temporary paralyzes the opponent (it can be used before firing the Devilmite Beam, to ensure a direct hit). FLIGHT devilman can fly though weather it is due to his wings or his ki (or both) is uncertain. ''Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu'' (Magic Materialism) Is a magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. He uses it to create a trident (Demon Fork) for his fight with Goku. ''Fork Attack'' Uses Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu to create a pitch fork, which he instantly throws at his opponent. The fork explodes upon hitting its target (like a missile). Ki blast the most basic form of energy wave. ''Demon Fork Rush A rushing attack where he uses his fork to repeatedly stab (and torment) the opponent. Video Games He appears in the ''DBZ game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as a playable fighter. He also appears as a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a "What-If Story", where he fights Frieza and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him). Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), thanks to his Devilmite Beam Technique. *'Note:' In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he is one of the stronger Dragon Ball era fighters and his Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength damage is determined by who the opponent is & whether or not the opponent is equip with certain specific Z-Items (potaras). Some characters are immune to the Devilmite Beam (like Goku) because they are pure of heart, however if a pure-hearted character like Goku transforms into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan, they can lose their immunity to it as these transformations taint the heart, meaning they will take damage from the Devilmite Beam. It also does huge amounts of damage to pure evil characters like, Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, & Omega Shenron (and large ultimate damage to every villain in the Dragon Ball franchise, past & present). Trivia *In an issue of Special Jump, Akkuman is credited with having a sister named Majon. However, this piece of information never appears in neither the manga nor the anime. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Michihiro Ikemizu * Ocean Dub: Adam Henderson * FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano es:Akkuman Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Monsters